Hollis Red
| alignment = Lawful neutral | portfolio = Administration | worshipers = None | favored weapon = Wand | cleric alignments = | | domains = Law | apotheosis = 1781 IE }} = Basic Information = Description Hollis' true form is that of a young adult red dragon. She is notably slimmer and more agile (especially in the air) than an average red dragon, and has features more closely resembling those sharing her Azerothian heritage. During the war, she was commonly seen wearing a well-crafted set of dragon armor, but she has since retired it, and now appears in her dragon form with little or no adornment. More commonly, Hollis chooses to appear in a humanoid form. This form is that of a petite half elven woman with horns and a red dragon's tail. Both horns and tail are usually decorated with gold rings, as a dragon or as a humanoid. She has golden eyes and ruby red hair, which is usually pinned up and away from her face. Typically she appears wearing well-tailored business attire and a pair of half-moon spectacles with red lenses. Character Hollis is a red dragon and demigod currently under the employ of Terrick Nim. She has various connections with other members of the pantheon and similar persons of note, and played an important role in the events of the Multiverse War. She has the unique distinction of being a red dragon with a good and fair temperament, and her origin has been determined to be Azerothian. Notable skills include appraisals, filing, human resource work, knowledge of history and law, and art and artifact restoration and cataloging. She predominately prefers to appear in humanoid form. Outwardly, Hollis is an organized and professional individual, but sometimes her quick temper and attachment to items of value make evident her dragon nature. = History = Early Life Hollis was acquired as an egg by red dragon King Zophar, and cared for through hatching and into youth aboard the ship the Red Bandit. She enjoyed a unique upbringing aboard the vessel, cared for and schooled by Zophar and then-ship-resident Tim the Mage. After she began to reach adulthood, she left the Red Bandit to seek her fortunes, (quite literally) looking to establish a personal hoard elsewhere. the Chronopolis and Multiverse War After departing the Red Bandit, Hollis' unique disposition towards law, keen eye for value, and strong organizational skills gained her employment as curator for many important personages in the Chronopolis. Her clients at the time were said to have included the Chronolord, Shade and Wisp among their number. It was through this employment that Hollis came to play a part in the fast-developing Multiverse war. She was initially sent with a group of adventurers to retrieve the body of Roux Yemin from one of the planes of Hell, however that mission proved failure. She was subsequently appointed management of the survived members of the group in order to aid in the offensive against a rumored awakening of elder evils across the multiverse. Hollis and company was sent to Three Stones in order to combat the ever-nearing Atropos threat. The group was successful in defeating the elder evil through the resurrection and aid of the planeswalkers that had once walked Three Stones. Also notable during this time period is her assistance in maintaining order in the BoJonian Underworld during a period of newly ascended god Terrick Nim's absence, and her assistance in the integration of souls from the sealed plane into their proper positions in the afterlife. Hollis participated in the final battle against Roux Yemin, accompanying a strike force into the Ebon Tower and doing combat with several notable generals, as well as Yemin himself. She is credited with the final defeat of Vallice Quarterly, and the spread of new plant life into the long-dead halls of the Ebon Tower. Following the Multiverse War, Hollis was approached with several job opportunities, and chose to accept a position maintaining the BoJonian Underworld for Terrick Nim. Current Activites Hollis currently, and has resided at the Chronopolis since the rumored departure of the Chronolord. She continues to care for the treasures in the central keep. She continues her employment with god of Death Terrick Nim to maintain the smooth running daily operation of the Bojonian Underworld. She currently enjoys Demigod status, but has no known followers. Category:Demipowers Category:Red Dragons